


An Interesting Proposition

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Post Beach Divorce, Rimming, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan meets Charles Xavier again on a Tuesday night at Jake's, six months after the telepath first approached him in New Orleans. This time, Logan agrees to hear what Xavier has to say.</p><p>Turns out he has a very interesting proposition for Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> **CHINESE TRANSLATION AVAILABLE[HERE](http://wellbehaved.lofter.com/post/2ce959_3daa62a)**
> 
> Charles discovers that he's pregnant with Erik's baby after their split in Cuba. He needs to mate with another alpha ASAP to ensure the baby's well being. Enter Logan.
> 
> An a/o alternate universe fic based on the premise that a pregnant omega needs to have an alpha around to ensure that the baby carries full term. Really just an excuse to write some Charles/Logan porn.
> 
> Happy Birthday **Kage Darling** this is for you!!!!!
> 
> Also: If the first section seems familiar, it's because I included it as a preview in my collection of shorts 'Any Other Day'.

There are a lot of benefits to Logan’s mutant abilities; the superhuman strength and agility, the regenerative healing that makes him almost indestructible, the retractable bone claws that make him a highly dangerous weapon. These visible abilities often eclipse the slightly less interesting ones he possesses, like an acute sense of smell that’s as much of a curse as a blessing when surrounded by a sea of sweaty, alcohol soaked bodies. 

He’s learned to ignore it, or control it rather, whenever he catches the enticing scent of an omega nearing heat. He’s never been interested in tying himself down and so he steers clear of any potential mates no matter how unlikely, and sticks to betas or omegas looking for nothing more than a good time.

So he’s more than a little shocked when the door at Jake’s opens on a late Tuesday night and the ripe, luscious scent of an omega in heat hits him like a sledgehammer, nearly dislodging him from his stool. His body’s response is immediate and visceral; his heart is pumping wildly and a rush of adrenaline surges through him, almost jolting him to his feet and hurtling him towards the source.

Instead, he remains seated at the bar with his beer clenched in his hand as the smell drifts closer and closer behind him. He knows the other alphas in the room will have also caught the scent by now, even without the benefit of his acute sense of smell, and is waiting for the inevitable fight to break out. But nothing happens; no surge of testosterone and aggression from the others around him, Logan being the only one seemingly affected.

“Hello Logan.” The omega - male, English accent, voice gentle and soothing – stops just behind his left shoulder and leans close to whisper. “I hope you’ll let me buy you a beer this time, and perhaps stay long enough to hear me out.”

He turns around on his stool and rakes his eyes over the other man from head to toe, cataloguing every detail from the understated grey suit jacket to the expensive watch on his wrist, to the floppy brown hair and piercing blue eyes staring at him from a vaguely familiar face.

“Do I know you?” he growls and then leans forward and inhales a lungful of the man’s musky scent rolling off his body in waves. 

“I’m Charles Xavier,” the omega doesn’t seem to mind the invasion of his personal space, extending his hand out to Logan who reluctantly takes it. “I met you once briefly, when we were recruiting for a mission with the CIA.” He lets out a wry chuckle and Logan is flooded with the memory of two men, approaching him in a bar in New Orleans six months ago, and his own not so polite response to their overture. The images recede and he stares at Xavier. Telepath then. Fascinating. And dangerous.

“You weren’t interested at the time.”

“Still not interested bub.” He takes a swig of his beer and gives Xavier another protracted once- over before smirking. “At least not about any missions.”

The telepath grins, red lips curved mischievously and Logan feels a heady rush of anticipation and lust. “No. No missions. I have something entirely more…enjoyable in mind.”

\---

The cab ride to Xavier’s hotel is a herculean test of Logan’s restraint, five minutes feeling closer to twenty as he sits wedged in the back seat next to the telepath. It’s _killing_ Logan not to reach over and touch, the air between the two men practically vibrating with unbridled tension. Rolling the window down helps a little, the breeze just enough to soften the edge of the heavy sweetness pouring off Xavier’s skin.

Logan follows as Xavier leads, striding through the lobby and into the elevator, down the corridor and to Xavier’s door without a word, his focus entirely on the man’s swaying hips and pert ass. He can see the flex and stretch of hard muscles on arms and thighs, carefully hidden beneath soft layers of cotton and wool and wonders if the unspoken metaphor applies to the telepath in more ways than just the physical.

And then there’s no more time to think as his back hits the door, Xavier manhandling him into the room before shoving him hard, fists curled into the front of his leather jacket. Skirting the rough edge of violence makes his blood _sing_ , making his cock even harder as his body tenses with adrenaline and an almost overpowering need to _take_ and to _own_.

“Listen to me, Logan,” the telepath says, his voice quiet yet commanding, the words filling the air and his mind with the same easy confidence. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me as long and as hard as you can. I want it rough and I want to be able to feel the ache for days. Do we understand each other?”

“Yeah, I got it,” he grunts, yanking Xavier’s body against his own, the searing heat simmering on the brink of eruption as he drags them chest to chest. “You want to be fucked. And you want it rough. I can do that.”

Those plush red lips curl into a smile at his response and oh how Logan wants to fuck that satisfied smirk off Xavier’s face. He wraps a large hand around the back of the telepath’s neck and pulls, dragging him into a long, blistering kiss that makes the other man moan, sinking boneless and unyielding into Logan’s arms. 

“Come here,” he says, hand sliding to cup the back of Xavier’s head before twisting to reverse their positions and slamming the telepath against the door. Taking the man at his word, Logan tackles the omega’s mouth with a breathless groan, greedy with impatience to get his hands all over hot, naked skin. Xavier is just as eager to explore, practically ripping the jacket off his shoulders with a growl as Logan sinks his teeth into soft flesh.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Xavier pants and there’s something about the posh accent that makes his curses sound especially filthy and decadent. “Fuck, I want you to mark me. Mark me everywhere.”

Pulling away for even a second is sheer agony but somehow he manages, taking a moment to thumb the bruise already forming along the base of Xavier’s jaw. The telepath tries to lunge for him, strong arms tugging roughly to close the distance but Logan shoves him back, pinning him easily against the door. “Slow down,” he manages through gritted teeth. “You keep this up and the night’s gonna end a lot sooner than we both want.”

The scowl on the telepath’s face melts into a wicked grin, hand reaching under Logan’s shirt to tug lightly at the soft hairs just below his navel. His cock is so hard now that it’s starting to _hurt_ and he hisses at the teasing touch, which only makes the telepath grin wider. “Alright, we’ll do this your way.”

He sets to work immediately, wrestling the suit jacket off Xavier before attacking his blue dress shirt, popping buttons in all directions in his haste to strip the telepath. Pants, underwear, socks and shoes follow in rapid succession as Logan studiously unwraps every inch of the omega to reveal miles of toned muscle and unblemished skin. There’s nothing he wants more at this moment, he thinks, than to taste and to worship that delectable body.

Xavier has been watching him work with a teasing smile, eyes hot and a bit wild, lips red and wet and begging to be devoured. Logan’s eyes trail lower and lower; from pert nipples to a thick swollen cock, to the heady, translucent slick sliding slowly down muscular thighs. Dropping to his knees he leans close, flicking his tongue out to lick the sensitive flesh, the sweet ripeness of omega in heat exploding like fireworks in his mouth.

“You taste incredible,” he growls, hands gripping Xavier’s hips, bracing the omega against the wall. The telepath laughs as Logan shifts to throw his right leg up and spread him wide, the sound morphing quickly into a breathless moan as the alpha thrusts his tongue deep inside Xavier. “Fuck me, that’s good.”

 _Don’t stop_ , he hears in his mind, the words overlapping the sound of Xavier’s high pitched whine as Logan swipes his tongue along the rim, tasting everything, leaving nothing untouched as he explores in and around the omega’s hole. The telepath is loose and ready and so hungry for Logan; the swell of lust rolling through him a jumbled mess of their twinned desires to fuck and be fucked.

 _I can’t stop tasting you_ , he thinks, mouth too full of flesh and slick and Xavier laughs, hands sliding to grip Logan’s hair. Pressing a long finger in alongside his tongue gets a choked gasp, the telepath throwing his head back, the arch of his neck sleek and elegant and much too enticing. _You’re beautiful and I could eat you all night long_. 

_You can do this as much as you want, as many times as you want_ , is the answer he gets, warmth and candor cutting through the naked desire pouring from the telepath. _Though I’d like to have your cock inside me soon._

“Fuck,” he mutters and presses harder, reveling in the tight clench as Xavier grinds down – there’s three fingers in the telepath now - and moans. The omega is gorgeous, rutting with such glorious abandon that Logan never wants to stop; will do everything he can to keep dragging those sinful noises from Xavier’s lips.

 _Come on_ , the voice demands, fingers in his hair tugging just shy of painful; a command from someone clearly used to getting his way. _I need you inside me, Logan. Right now._

He lets Xavier yank him up and off his knees, fingers sliding out of the omega’s opening with a wet ‘schlick’. His belt goes flying next, followed by deft hands unzipping him and pulling the leaking cock from his jeans. The telepath strokes his shaft exactly the way he likes it, running a thumb over the tip before sliding his other hand lower to cup his balls.

 _This is lovely_ , Xavier says, eyes crinkling with delight as he jerks Logan off with one hand, fucking himself open with the other as the alpha watches. _I think you should fuck my mouth later, after you knot me with that giant cock._

And that snaps Logan into action, lifting Xavier up and into his arms, pinning the omega against the wall and wrapping the toned thighs around his waist. Arms around his neck drag him in for a heated kiss, the telepath letting out a breathless moan as Logan slots right in, burying the full length of his shaft inside Xavier’s body with a grunt.

“Charles,” the man pants as Logan just starts rocking in and out and fucking him open, the luscious scent and tight heat driving the alpha into a barely controlled frenzy. “You should call me Charles.”

 _Jesus, bub_ , Logan thinks, not bothering to hide his amusement or his annoyance, _I must not be fucking you hard enough, if you can still remember your name._

He growls then, teeth sinking into the soft curve between neck and shoulder, his aching cock pounding Xavier so hard he knows the man won’t be able to sit for days. There’s a swell of feral pleasure when the omega keens, making him slam his hips even harder, eager to feel the telepath come undone in his arms.

 _Fuck_ , is the only word he makes out for several long minutes, the telepath’s mental dialogue now more raw emotion and less cocky babble. Xavier pulls him in for a bruising kiss, his tongue slipping inside Logan’s mouth, warm and wet and insatiable. _Let me show you how good this feels._

The words have barely registered before his whole world tilts sideways; he’s Charles Xavier, telepath, caught in a potent storm of heat and alpha. All he knows is the cock impaling him, legs spread wide, his hole full and exposed. The way his skin burns as he slides up and down, back pressed against the wall, completely at the mercy of the man wrapped around him. The lust he feels watching sweat slicked muscles ripple across broad shoulders and arms, calloused fingers branding marks on his hips as he takes each rough thrust meant to claim and own.

 _Logan_ , the telepath calls and with a jolt he’s back in his own body, still pumping in and out of Xavier with abandon. He gets another wave of emotion from the omega, messy and impatient – annoyance that Logan is still wearing his tank-top and jeans while Xavier is completely nude.

“Come on,” he says, hips slamming against Xavier’s ass as he hoists the omega up and into his arms, “let’s get you on the bed.”

It’s an awkward but not difficult move, the omega slipping even further onto his cock as Logan maneuvers them away from the wall. His jeans slide down to his knees as he tries to set them gently on the bed, a move that ends with Logan all but falling on top of Xavier, pinning the omega to the sheets with his entire weight. The downward press of Logan’s hips wrenches a cry from the telepath, driving in at just the right angle to elicit a full body shiver from the body beneath him. He spares a moment to take in the sight of the other man writhing on his cock and grins, rough hands reaching to cup Xavier’s ass and dragging him close for a long, devouring kiss.

 _You like this?_ he growls, worrying the omega’s plush bottom lip with his teeth as he starts plowing in and out as hard and fast as he can. _Like being held down by an alpha? Want me to knot you and fill you up?_

“Yes!” Xavier yells and Logan grabs both legs and throws them over his shoulders, hands sliding up to grip his thighs as he starts literally fucking the telepath into the mattress. _Yes Logan. Do it, do it now. Come inside me._

The words are accompanied by an image of Xavier on his hands and knees panting, Logan’s knot hard and pulsing inside of him. The wave of lust it pulls from the alpha is almost blinding in intensity and Logan actually has to stop thrusting for a moment to regain control of his senses. Grabbing Xavier by the hair, he leans close, voice rumbling in the omega’s ear, “Now you’re in trouble.”

Xavier laughs, the sound high and pleased as Logan pulls out of him and flips him over, yanking him into position with impatient hands. The sight of the omega’s ass in front of him is incredible, wide and wet and open, a tempting target that Logan can’t resist. Prying the firm butt cheeks apart he dives in, tongue and lips working their way in and around Xavier’s hole again, greedy with the need to feast on all that tantalizing flesh.

By the time he stops eating Xavier out the man is moaning pitifully, grinding his hips on Logan’s face and desperate for release. His own cock is ready to burst, pushed right to the limit of tolerance by his own stubbornness to make things last. When he finally sinks in again, the telepath all but sighs with relief, before clenching down as hard as possible around his cock, wrenching a shout from Logan’s clenched teeth as the base of his knot catches and starts to swell.

“Goddammit,” he roars and that’s the end of his control as he slams in and out of Xavier’s ass, fucking the omega so hard that the bed starts to sway. With each erratic thrust the knot grows thicker, stretching and filling and rubbing mercilessly until Xavier clenches down and howls, coming in great long spurts all over the bed. Logan follows with a shout, everything going white and silent as he comes, cock pulsing over and over as he pumps the omega full to bursting.

He allows himself a moment to catch his breath, slumping on top of Xavier with a satisfied grunt before rolling them over onto their sides. The telepath is soft and pliant in his arms, a warm and sated aura flowing languidly from both his mind and body, spilling over into Logan’s consciousness with unabashed delight. 

“You alright?” he asks and tries not to think about the absurdity of his words when he’s still balls deep inside the omega.

Xavier turns to look back at him, eyes crinkling and a soft smile on his lips, so different from the cheeky smirks he’s been giving Logan all night. “I’m fine, thank you. More than fine in fact, thank you for asking.”

“Sure,” he mumbles, pressing his lips to the budding bruise on Xavier’s shoulder, a hand sliding down the telepath’s flank to stroke his hip. “This what you wanted then?”

“Only one of the things I wanted yes,” the other man answers, stretching his arms languidly over his head to pull Logan forward for a kiss. The position forces Xavier to arch back and press himself against Logan, the subsequent shift and clench around his knot triggering another orgasm from the alpha. He grunts and slides closer, hips pumping as his cock shoots another load of come deep inside the telepath’s ass.

 _Oh that’s good_ , Xavier murmurs, reaching to cover Logan’s hand with his own. _How would you like to do that again?_

 _As many times as you want_ , he answers, lips pressing another kiss on the telepath, this time behind the curve of his ear. _As many times as I can get it up in one night_.

Xavier chuckles, sounding amused at Logan’s words. _That sounds wonderful…but I was thinking of more than just one night._

“I’m not looking for a mate,” he says – the sex was amazing but Logan really has no intention of settling down and why the hell is he feeling guilty of all things – “so tonight’s the only thing I can offer.”

“Hmm,” Xavier answers, not sounding upset or worried in the slightest. “Why don’t you hear what I have to say before you decide?” 

Logan groans because he’s certain he has no interest in whatever Xavier has to offer, as tempting as the omega has proven to be. Though he can’t exactly get away now can he, tied as he is to the omega until his knot shrinks? 

_I’m pregnant_ , Xavier begins, and of course Logan should have realized that, should have recognized the scent of pregnant omega that’s been pouring off the other man all night. He listens as the telepath relays his story with the sparest facts, keeping emotion strictly out of the retelling. He shares with Logan details regarding his split with the baby’s other parent, the mutant that was with Xavier the day they tried to recruit him for the CIA mission. That this Lehnsherr doesn’t know about the baby and that Xavier is in no rush to share the news.

 _I need an alpha close by until the baby is born, someone I’ve been intimate with to ensure the baby’s well being_ , Xavier continues. _I also chose you specifically for your abilities…in case Erik returns to the mansion unannounced._

 _You think he’s going to hurt you and the baby?_ Logan growls, nostrils flaring at the thought of anyone hurting Xavier, especially in his condition.

 _No of course not_ , the telepath sighs, _he would never hurt me. Not on purpose and certainly not the baby. But I have young charges living with me who are very angry with the way things were left between us. If he comes with his team…I need someone to help protect them since I’m in no condition to fight._

“So you want me to be your bodyguard?” 

“I’d like to offer you a job, if you’re willing. Come live with me until the baby’s born and afterwards you’re free to leave. I’ll pay you five thousand dollars now and another five when the baby is three months old.” 

_Are you paying me to be your whore too?_ he snarls, more than a little annoyed at the thought of Xavier expecting Logan to fuck him as part of some deal.

“No, Logan,” the telepath answers, voice warm and sincere. “The money is strictly for your help with security. Anything else that happens between us, or not, is completely up to you.”

“Fine I’ll think about it,” he says with a huff.

\---

“Yes,” he says, much later, Xavier moaning as he bounces up and down on Logan’s cock, the sweat and slick making it difficult to maintain his hold on the omega’s hips. _Yes, you’ve got yourself a deal._


End file.
